


[Mikell/Bright]今天Bright開門的方式肯定錯了

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 這篇文又名當你有正事要幹的時候你就特別想做些無關的事情
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 10





	[Mikell/Bright]今天Bright開門的方式肯定錯了

今日O5議會的議員親自來到人事主管的辦公室裡，然而這間辦公室永恆的主人卻罕見地不在，不過六今天也沒有別的事，於是他坐在Bright那張辦公椅上等著，卻意外等來了不速之客，沒有上鎖的門往旁邊。

「唷、Jack，鑑於最近你推給我解決的狗屎爛蛋，我覺得我們應該進行一些同事間的友好交流…」戴著寬邊帽的博士看到椅子上戴著牛仔帽的傢伙，那身整齊又有品味的服飾讓他下意識知道這傢伙不是Bright，頓時他原先帶著壞笑的表情陰沉了下來。「老伙計你來幹嘛的？沒走錯辦公室吧？」

老？就算六知道自己確實已經有點年紀了，但是看在監督者議會的手段和他日常鍛鍊的維持下他自認身材可是一點都沒走樣，更別提說這句話的還是身材已經跟華夫餅同化的Clef。  
該如何一句話就讓他怒火三丈，Clef今日可是做了最好的示範。

基金會的前王牌特工決定先發制人，GOC的前王牌也不甘示弱的還擊，在他們一通扭打把Bright本來就不甚整潔的辦公室搞得更亂以後Clef這個靈活的胖子竟然能在近身戰上佔了上風，大概也跟經常與Kondraki擊劍脫不了關係。  
總之當Bright回到辦公室的時候顯然上述的一切都無法完美解釋為什麼會看到Clef把他老哥壓制在辦公桌上並且一副要幹起來的樣子，此時應該默默關門還是介入處理一下讓他大腦當機了三秒。  
「Diogenes，我想得請你幫我處理一下這個情況才能讓我回去工作。」於是他招手叫來總是沒一副好臉色的美麗助理把Clef揪著後頸揍了一頓，並踢出辦公室好拯救他老哥的屁股。

一陣喧鬧過後對這間辦公室的安保都有完全權限的兩人鎖上門。  
「所以說歲月的殺傷力還是挺驚人的？」Bright壓不住嘴邊的笑給他好久沒有這麼狼狽的兄長倒了杯自己釀造的威士忌，看著他並不理會調侃重新用緞帶束緊馬尾的模樣忽然感到一陣燥熱。  
「嘿、想把剛剛的事做完嗎？」  
「你是指什麼意思？」Mikell一抬頭，還透著酒氣的唇就吻了上來，柔軟的舌葉互相糾纏著，Jack知道他的兄長從來不會拒絕自己送上門的獵物，他跨坐上還穿著白色西裝褲的大腿，摟著Mikell的脖子越發放肆。  
他兄長長年持槍的手也開始撫摸起這具身體，敏感的腰側和乳尖被揉捏時他克制住想逃避的反應並張開雙腿迫不及待的磨蹭著，直到襠部因為愛撫而開始緊繃起來才忙亂的抽開皮帶把褲子剝下，他想在他兄長的面前臣服，光裸著臀部把潤滑液送進渴望吞吃比手指更粗大物品的後穴，並跪伏在Mikell身前讓他像個君王被服侍般親吻、吸吮他的性器，而他的身體一向比他的大腦行動得更快。  
「唔……！」被鮮紅的舌尖挑起性慾的肉棒幾度挺入他的咽喉，即使令他難受得發顫、逼出淚液卻無法停下，尤其是扣著他後腦的手掌非得直到他快要缺氧才肯放手。  
「……所以這跟剛才的事有什麼關係？」Mikell看著他重新跨騎上自己的身體，在他緩緩坐下時扶穩Jack的腰部，那副繃著身體仰頭呻吟的模樣就好像只是插入都快要高潮。  
「哈啊、！……至少你在這方面、還是跟以前一樣行不就好了嗎？」在Mikell打算因為他的發言而繼續槓下去之前人事主管的吻先封住了監督者的嘴，收緊黏膩的甬道去伺候在裡面抽動的性器，他吞嚥下唾沫和細小的喘息聲，來自溫熱軀體的擁抱更讓他無法放手。  
「Mikell……！」每次敏感點被性器前端被輾過的時候總令他身前的挺立跟著把前液濺灑在他兄長的腹部上，在這種時候套弄自己帶來的快感足以令他一陣眩暈，哭喘著在自己的手掌中射精時後穴緊緊地絞住，但Mikell頂多滯礙了一下就繼續抽插更加緊緻的窄穴，Jack已經逐漸習慣並迎合他兄長即使床伴還在餘韻裡也要繼續操他的愛好，儘管還是難受得讓他止不住哽咽。

直到不斷貫穿他體內的肉刃終於把精液澆灌在他體內，走廊上他無比熟悉的Diogenes步步逼近的腳步聲讓他完全清醒過來並開始冷汗直流。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文又名當你有正事要幹的時候你就特別想做些無關的事情


End file.
